


Sad clowns

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: (Nothing to do with the Jester fanfic)The Jester, an alternate Bruce Wayne who was unlike his other evil counterparts. Was a clown driven with sorrow. Broken by the joker, he became the jester, A sad clown who desires suffering and despair, only to reach insanity in return. In his mind, this will 'help' them.And so he  took over his world, and turned the world into complete despair, the ultimate tragedy. Once he discovered other dimensions, he set of to head to every world and make every version if him fall into despair, so they could turn their worlds like his.And when he discovers a certain version of himself who has yet to break from his mental torture. He sets off to prove the point to him that they were better off in despair than looking for useless hope.Even if it means breaking him himself.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/ Bruce Wayne





	Sad clowns

Bruce couldn't remember what happened. All he knew he was going into the bat cave and the next thing he knew he was hit by something in the head. And all was blackness from the eye to see.

When he finally woke up, he realized that he was in a padded cell, it look old and rusty. Like it has been abandoned for years. His suit was gone, all of his gadgets, even his secret ones, gone. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. And was tied to a chair.

When he about to to try to break himself free, he suddenly heard footsteps coming closer to him. A pair of black boots and a black figure was all he could see. 

"Who are you?" He growled "And how did you break into the cave, are you one of jokers goons!?"

But instead of an answer he just only heard a giggle.

"oh Bruce,I came alone" he said"Besides, can't have darling interrupting an important thing "

"important, what are you talking about?" He said in confusion "Where am I!?"

"Arkham, or at least it was until is shut down thanks to me"

"Impossible Arkham is still running"

"in your world, yes, but in mine...it's dead"

"Your world...?"

The strange man unlocked the cell door and went inside. He turned on an electric lantern and placed it near them. Now he could see him better. He was dressed like a clown of course, except it was all black and white, his face covered with white makeup and a black tear falling from the left eye. 

"allow me to introduce myself, I'm the jester" he said"The sad clown of Gotham, but you may know me a Bruce Wayne "

Bruce's eyes widened in shock. No wonder his voice sounded familiar, thought lighter he could tell by his now deep voice, that it was most definitely him.

"you're me?"

"Yes Brucie" he smiled"I'm you, and you are me, one in the same"

"What make you so sure, how do I know you're not an evil version of me"

"if I was, I would've killed you now would I?"

"Right" he agreed "Just wanted to test you"

The Jester giggled.

"my my, is it me or am I blushing from my alternate self, it's fascinating how someone like me and be attracted to oneself."

"enough talk, why did you take me!?"

"patience Bruce, I'll tell you everything, but we'll have to start from the beginning"

He pulled out a chair and sat in front of him, taking out a knife from his pocket, before cutting the rope off. Allowing his hands to go free.

"Now the beginning, a long time ago, I use to be like you, Batman, protector of Gotham, I protected this city with my life, in fact, I was similar to you in a way...until I feel from grace"

"what happened to you"

He sniffles before looking at his other self in tears.

"Joker, he broke me Bruce"

"...How, how did he get you?"

"I was kidnapped, thrown into this cell alone as he told me how my desire for hope and healing is worthless"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No...however, unaware to him, I was at my breaking point, all my friend passed away in a horrible accident, my sons dead, my dear friend...gone..."

Bruce reached his hand over to his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, what happened to them"

"you know how it is, risking your life to save the world and all, guess they died with honor this time" he said silently "And as for Alfred, he passed away from old age, I was so alone"

He began to cry pitifully. His makeup falling from his face. Revealing a man who was broken beyond belief. Dark circles around his eyes. Eyes red from crying so much. He felt like a man ready to end it all.

"A I snapped, lost any sense of sanity left in my mind, only insanity" he whimpered"I did the thing I promised myself to not do...and now..."

"Jester, whatever happened to you was horrible, but you can escape this, you can become sane-!"

"SHUT UP!!!" he snapped "it's too late, I'm officially broken, the clown filled in despair, an ultimate tragedy"

Unexpectedly the jester let out a giggle, but it wasn't a normal giggle, it was a crazy giggle. Then he began to laugh magically in the air. Giving shivers down Bruce's spine, as the sad clown wiped his tear and smiled sweetly at him.

"...But I love it" he finished "I love tragedy, I love sorrow, I get off by sorrow...I want everyone to feel sorrow...so I made everyone feel my pain"

"what did you do!?"

"I used a special gas that will cause everyone to cry in ultimate despair, until they go crazy and accept tragedy as I did!" He smirked "Now the whole world feels my pain, come on, let me show you how wonderful the world ie now"

Reluctantly he followed him out of the cell and out of the Arkham building. Where he saw Gotham, but instead of a prosperous city, was now city of misery. 

People crying or laughing maniacally for no reason, children crying in utter pain. He knew about these things, but they were all in Arkham.

"Isn't is wonderful" he gushed"The feeling of pain and suffering, doesn't it feel good!?"

He didn't say anything and just watched as everyone in Gotham completely loose their minds. He could even hear the jesters words from the speakers of the city.

'Remember darlings, pain and suffering will set you free, and once you are set free, you'll never want to go back'

"You lost it jester!" Bruce said in anger"Why, why you do that to your own people!?"

"because they need it, and I'm helping them feel wonderful" he giggled"After all, we are all sad clowns here, and as long as sad clowns reign, everyone will be happy "

"This is happy!?" He shouted"You forced them to feel like this, you make them loose their sanity, what happened to protecting Gotham, what happened to you keeping this from happening?"

"You idiot, don't be self righteous with me, I know you, you are the closest thing to myself, and I know that you have no right to tell me what's right or wrong, besides, I didn't take you here for a life lesson"

"then why did you take me?"

He laughed.

"isn't it obvious, I'm going to make you feel my pain, and become me in your world, so everyone will feel the pain of sorrow"

"Forget it, you may be me, but I have everyone I love, and I will never go insane!"

He laughed again, much to his anger.

"oh Bruce, keep hoping, however even I know that you're not sane, in fact, you're close to your breaking point"he said before leaning over to his ear" It's only a matter of time, so until then, enjoy my dimension, because until I break you, you'll never go home!"

He cackled maniacally into the air, tears falling from his eyes once again.

"despair will win once again!"

"BASTARD!!!!" Bruce screamed

He went to charge at him, but he was apprehended by his goons. Jester smirked before saying.

"oh Brucie, just give up, you'll never escape me no matter what you do, take him over to darling for me"

"yes Boss" they said

However, Bruce got the upper hand and beat them to the ground, before running as fast as he could away from his evil self. The Jester laughed like a maniac and gushed at his other self's determination.

"oh, now I see how darling feels, looks like the game has just begun" he smirked"Just you wait Bruce, I'll make you snap no matter what it takes, and once the truth comes out, you'll never go back!"


End file.
